


Like Cat and Dog

by IrnBru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Levi's ass, Fluff, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, It's just rlly cute, M/M, They get a dog, This is pretty much just a bunch of gay and pets, and a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrnBru/pseuds/IrnBru
Summary: When Eren suggested getting a pet, this wasn't quite what Levi had in mind.





	Like Cat and Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ereri_tears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_tears/gifts).



> Okay, so this is for my cute tol friend for her birthday. HappY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR, I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY AND ILY
> 
> I would also like to point out that I do not own the cat or the dog used for the pictures of Levi and Eren's pets. Even though I rlly rlly wish I did.

When Eren suggested that they get a pet together, Levi had immediately been against the idea.

 

*****

 

"But why not?" Eren had whined, giving Levi those giant puppy eyes that were ridiculously hard to say no to. He had sprawled himself across Levi, refusing to let the smaller man get up until he agreed.

 

"Because, Eren, all they do is eat, shit, and waste money. We'd have to go out, buy a bed for the little shit, food, things for it to play with, a litter box, and so much more. We're not getting a pet." Levi sternly told him, and Eren sat up, giving him an unreadable look.

 

"A litter box? Who said we were getting a cat? We're getting a dog, not a cat. No way in hell. They're vicious little bastards, they look like they hate literally everybody, and they have absolutely no problem attacking anything that moves or tries to give them affection." Eren had stated, folding his arms and giving Levi a look, before laughing. "Okay, so I pretty much just described you there so I can see why you'd want a cat."

 

Levi had stared at him for a moment in disbelief, before pushing Eren off of the couch and standing, moving into the kitchen. "Excuse you, you little shit. There's no way in hell we're getting a dog. They slobber fucking everywhere, you have to take them for walks, even when it's winter and you're freezing your balls off, when you put them in for a bath they smell like fucking death. _If_ I was going to agree to get a pet, the only pet we're getting is a cat. I'm not living with a fucking dog." Levi told him as he washed his mug.

 

Eren followed after him into the kitchen, refusing to give up. As Levi dried his mug with a tea towel, Eren sauntered over to him and held him against the counter with his hips, bracketing him in with his hands on the counter on either side of Levi's waist. He slowly nipped and bit up Levi's neck until he reached his ear, a smirk gracing his lips as he whispered, "We're getting a dog, Levi."

 

And that had done it. Levi turned in his hold and glared up at Eren, before pushing him away and grabbing his coat. "Come on. We're getting a cat."

 

"Sorry, I think you said the word 'dog' wrong. You should get that checked out, Levi."

 

"Fuck you, brat." Levi retorted, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

 

"I will later. Get your shoes on."

 

*****

 

When they arrived at the pet shop, they were greeted by an over enthusiastic Armin, who looked surprised yet happy at their appearance. "Eren! Levi! What are you doing here?" The blonde chirped happily, pulling them into the store.

 

"I thought we'd come by and skin a rabbit before we go live in the forest. Need to get some practise somewhere." At Armin's appalled squeak, Levi rolled his eyes, though they held amusement. "Obviously we're here to get a cat, coconut." 

 

"Sorry Armin, I think Levi's starting to lose it in his old age. Keeps confusing cats with dogs. I think he's getting on a bit, things are starting to confuse him." Eren told the small blonde, feigning sadness and wiping away an invisible tear. Armin gave a sympathetic look, reaching out to rub Levi's arm in a comforting gesture, but the corners of his lips were twitching, as though fighting off a smile.

 

Levi shrugged his hand off and walked away, flipping them off over his shoulder as he walked towards the cats. "I'm only two years older than you, dickfuck. I hate the both of you." He shouted, refusing to turn back.

 

"See what I mean? He's so confused. He doesn't even know the way to the dog area. Look at the poor thing, walking towards the cats even though I've told him we're getting a dog. Like I said, he keeps confusing them." Eren stated sadly, a soft sigh escaping him. Levi turned to tell his boyfriend to cut the shit and move his ass, though when he looked back, he scoffed in disbelief and raised his eyebrows. There were a few people surrounding Eren, giving their condolences and sympathetic words whilst giving Levi pitying looks and soft smiles. An older woman came over and gave him a hug and told him everything would be alright, and that maybe he should think about going to the doctors for some help.

 

Levi gave Eren a murderous look over the old lady's shoulder and took a small amount of joy from the way Eren gave a nervous laugh. Despite everything the idiot had said, when the old lady leaned away from him and gave a caring smile, he thanked her. She nodded before walking away, giving Eren a smile before disappearing from the store.

 

He turned back to Eren and Armin, giving them an annoyed glare. Armin was bent over, holding his knees as he shook with laughter, and Levi had the urge to go over and kicked him in the back of the leg just to watch him fall and suffer. Eren, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear, his arms crossed as he stared back at Levi. Doing the only thing that Levi knew would get Eren on his knees and begging for forgiveness, Levi cocked his hips out to the side, crossed his own arms and tilted his head slightly, opening his mouth to speak. Just from the stance, however, Eren knew what was coming and his grin immediately fell. He shook his head and began to walk forwards, speeding up when Levi stepped backwards.

 

When Eren finally reached him, placing his hands on Levi's hips and pulling him close, Levi leaned up to his ear. "You're not getting anywhere near my ass for the next two weeks, at  _least_." He whispered, before turning and walking in to look at the cats. He heard Eren's affronted spluttering behind him and smirked to himself.

 

" _Leviiiiii_ ," Eren whined, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around Levi's slender waist, "I'm... Well, I'm not sorry because that was one of the best things I've done, but you can't keep me away for _two weeks_! It's not fair! I have needs."

 

Levi snorted and turned his head to look at his boyfriend, a smirk still on his lips. "Should have thought of that before you told people I was going insane. I might make it three, just because I can," Levi scoffed, looking back at the cats. "And if that's one of the best things you've done, then you must be a serious underachiever. I thought you were better than that." Levi stated before a rare, mischievous look overcame his features. "You've done better things than that to me and my ass. I'd ask you to show me later but you can't, considering it's off limits for three weeks. It'll give you plenty of time to think about it so you can surprise me when I let you near it again, though."

 

And with that, he walked away, bending down to look at a tiny, black, fluffy [kitten](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bd/52/0e/bd520e2529aab3fe4093099f250a5036.jpg) who stared up at him with slitted blue eyes, a low warning sound vibrating from her throat that sounded more like a warbled mewl than anything else. The little thing looked pissed off at the world and everything in it, and Levi knew this was the cat they were getting. Turning to tell Eren, Levi found empty space when his boyfriend had previously been standing. Assuming that he had stalked off in a tantrum, or being petty and ignoring the raven, Levi sighed and stood, looking for a member of staff. Spotting one, he gestured them over and asked for the short tempered ball of fluff that was attempting to hiss at him from behind the glass and failing spectacularly. It was the thought that counted, after all.

 

*****

 

Eren walked up and down the aisle, looking over the dogs. He was stuck between two; a big, boisterous [German Shepherd](http://www.longcoatgermanshepherds.com/jenna_14m_su_mi_2.jpg) that seemed eager to play with him and was desperately trying to get over the glass to get to him, or a laid back Husky that sat by the edge of the pen and stared up at him with big, beautiful blue eyes. He groaned in frustration, looking for Levi to make sure he wasn't around before turning back to the dogs. He knew Levi wouldn't help him get a dog, so he'd get one himself.

 

The German Shepherd was hanging over the glass, tongue lolling out of his mouth and a goofy expression on his face. Eren walked over and leaned down to coo at the dog, scratching behind his ears and watching in amusement as his tail began to thump against the floor in bliss. Eren chuckled and felt his heart melt at the pure adoration in the Shepherd's eyes as he gazed up at him and the happy little huffs that the dog made at the attention from the human. Eren called over one of the staff, quickly sorting out forms to adopt the dog and laughing as the dog raised himself onto his hind legs, his forepaws resting on Eren's shoulders as he received the dog's version of a hug. Eren gave the Husky a lingering pet before leading the dog to the middle of the store.

 

*****

 

Armin stared on in amused horror as Eren appeared from one section of the store with a big ass, fully grown German Shepherd and Levi approached from another with a tiny ass black ball of fluff that was seemingly pissed off at the fact that she even existed and was currently attempting to claw out of the carrier.

 

It was like a showdown; Levi had the deadliest glare aimed at his boyfriend when he caught sight of the beast at Eren's side, and Eren had the usual defiant glint in his eyes, which hardened when he saw the savage feline that Levi carried. They both stopped and stared at one another, neither backing down.

 

"Eren, what the fuck is that? Even if I was going to let you get one, you said you were getting a dog, not... Whatever the fuck _that_ is," Levi sneered, eyeing the oversized dog rolling around at Eren's feet, looking up at the brunet in adoration, "That's  _not_ a dog. That's... I don't even know what the fuck to call it." Levi claimed, rolling his eyes at the grin that broke out across Eren's face.

 

"Gosh, I never thought I'd see the day when my boyfriend lost his sass and the ability to insult everything that I love," Eren quipped, wearing that infuriating smirk that never failed to make Levi weak in the knees. "And, for like the fourth time today, I told you we were getting a dog, not the ball of claws and hatred that you seem determined to get. Not a cat. Dog." Eren pointed out, speaking slowly and pointing to the Shepard at his feet as though he was talking to a child and not his murderous boyfriend who looked ready to elbow drop him at any moment.

 

Levi opened his mouth to retort with a snarky remark but stopped himself as he looked down at the checkout in thought. With one of his rare grins, he immediately took off down the aisles, being careful not to jolt the tiny kitten in his care. He heard Eren's yell of protest and the distinct scuffling sound of claws on the marble floor as the two gave chase to Levi. The large beast at Eren's side gave a playful, bellowing bark and, almost as though in reply, the kitten let out a squeaking hiss and began battering the front of the carrier with her tiny paws.

 

As he reached the checkout, Levi slammed his wallet down on the counter and huffed out a panting breath as he placed the carrier beside the cash register. Eren skidded to a halt beside him, the dog deciding to sit in between them and stare up at Levi in curiosity, his tongue rolling out of his mouth before he let out a happy bark at the human, seemingly approving and finding whatever he was looking for. And Levi couldn't deny, he felt a teeny, tiny piece of his heart melt when the Shepherd leaned forwards and rested his head against Levi's thigh, eyes shut in content and tail thumping softly against the floor, the sounds muted by his fur.

 

Levi looked back up and saw Eren smiling softly at the kitten, his index finger gripped in between two tiny white paws and small fangs attempting to break the skin. The kitten let out squeaking mewls of frustration but refused to let go, mewing louder when Eren tried to pull his finger away. Eren laughed softly and wiggled his finger, causing the kitten to renew her efforts in trying to eat him and only serving to make Eren laugh again. Levi felt his features soften and smiled gently at the sight before him, not even realising he had reached his hand down to scratch behind the dog's ears until a fluffy head nudged up into his palm. He crouched down and found that he had to look up at the dog from the height he sat at and rolled his eyes, but felt another piece of his resolve crumbled when the Shepherd leaned his mighty head forwards and rested it on Levi's shoulder with a huffing breath, tail still continuing the thump and swish back and forwards on the floor.

 

Levi wrapped his arms around the dog and began to pet the thick coat of his back with a soft sigh, and listened to the happy whimpers that the dog let out in appreciation. He looked up and caught Eren's eye, seeing him still playing around with the small ball of fluff trying to pull his finger further into the carrier, and they both knew they couldn't leave without either of the animals that had stolen their hearts in such a short amount of time.

 

Maybe getting pets wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

*****

 

"Eren, your  _mutt_ is slobbering all over my car seats!"

 

"My hand is actually bleeding from your shitty choice in cat but yet you're talking shit about my beautiful dog?"

 

"I didn't fucking tell you to put your hand in the carrier, did I? No. You shouldn't have been teasing her anyway, brat. I don't blame her for attacking you."

 

"I was just trying to bond with her, especially if I'm going to have to live with her. Now I have to live with two angry midgets."

 

"Why the fuck do you always go for the height? Is that just your default insult? Fuck you, shithead."

 

"I would, and I told you I would later but  _nooooooo_. Apparently, I can't get near your ass for like the next two weeks." Eren huffed, slumping back in the passenger seat. The German Shepherd immediately scrambled forwards and attacked Eren's face with his tongue, covering his skin with slobbers. Eren laughed and tried to push the dog off, failing spectacularly and ending up with the dog in his lap, pretty much crushing the human underneath his weight.

 

"I told you three weeks, Eren.  _Three_. My ass and I will be fine without you for that long. So no, you're not fucking me later. Or at any point, until I say so."

 

"But  _Leviiiiiii_ \--"

 

*****

 

Actually getting the dog into their house was probably the hardest part of the whole experience.

 

And then there was the kitten and the dog meeting face to face for the first time. After that, the dog always fled from the romm whenever the kitten appeared.

 

Levi and Eren were in the kitchen, try to decide where to put all the useless shit that they really shouldn't have bought, when a loud, piercing yelp sounded from the living room and echoed through the kitchen. Both males ran through to the living room and stopped speechless at the sight. The Shepherd was laying down on the hardwood flooring, muzzle hidden under large paws and small whimpers escaping, sounding muffled and terrified. His ears were folded down and he was avoiding eye contact with the raging ball of fuzz that stood in front of him with a paw raised, ready to attack. The kitten was staring at the large creature in front of her and small, sharp claws could be seen through the white fluff of her paws.

 

Upon seeing the humans in the doorway, the dog scampered over and hid between Eren's legs, seeking protection from the thing that was around the size of his own paw. " _Was ist falsch, Kumpel_?" Eren asked, before gasping and holding the dog's muzzle in his hands. "Levi! The kitten scratched his nose! The poor thing's bleeding!" Eren cried, looking up at Levi for help. "See, we shouldn't have gotten Tiny Satan over there. She's already hurt my baby!"

 

Levi rolled his eyes and moved to the centre of the room, sitting down a few feet away from the kitten who was eyeing him warily and backing up slightly. " _Venez ici, chaton,_ " Levi murmured softly, reaching his hand out. The kitten ducked down slightly, unsure and cautious, before crawling forwards on her belly towards his hand. She reached her head up and sniffed at his hand and fingers for a few moments, before pulling herself into his lap and curling up into a ball and promptly falling asleep.

 

Levi stroked his hand over her back and smiled softly, before looking over to the dog. Eren was whispering nonsense in German, dabbing gently at the dog's nose with kitchen roll to clean up the blood and scratching behind his ears. "Your cat is a savage beast, I hope you know." Eren declared, casting a glare over at the kitten. The dog let out a low rumbling growl as though agreeing with his human, though he still refused to look at her.

 

" _My_ cat's a savage beast? Eren, you could fucking ride your dog into battle." Levi retorted, watching as the corner of Eren's mouth twitched slightly, before he turned back to look after his dog.

 

Both Eren and the dog seemed traumatised by the kitten, refusing to leave one another's sides for the next few hours.

 

*****

 

"We need names for them."

 

Levi looked up from his phone and eyed his boyfriend on their couch, who had the large beast draped over his lap and torso. Levi was still sitting on the floor, refusing to move in case he woke the cat.

 

"I was thinking I would name the dog a German name, partly because it's hilarious to hear you try to pronounce the words."

 

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks, Eren. That means so much."  Before Levi had a chance to say much else, Eren sat up and looked down at the dog.

 

"I'm gonna call him  _Riese_." Eren stated proudly, ruffling the dog's fur with his hands and receiving a bark in return, as though the dog approved of the name. Levi swallowed harshly as he heard Eren fluently switched from English to German, and his cheeks burned with a blush. He didn't know why, but listening to Eren speak in his mother tongue always got to him, making his legs weak and his heartbeat spike. And Eren damn well knew it.

 

Levi cleared his throat and tried to ask what it meant, but the words wouldn't form in his throat. The brunet grinned over at him, understanding immediately what was wrong. "It means Giant; or Titan, _mein Geliebte_. What about Small Satan there?"

 

" _Reine_." Was all that the raven said, not trusting his voice to remain steady enough for more than that. His French was beautiful, perfect and fluent, and had the same effect on Eren that his German had on Levi. "Queen,  _mon cher_."

 

"Are you okay there, Levi? You sound a bit... Flustered." The German boy asked, his own voice unsteady but his eyes were filled with lust and mischief.

 

"Kind of regretting the three-week ban on my ass, now. You shouldn't be allowed to fucking speak German, you little shit." Levi replied, running a hand through his hair to pull it back and away from his overheated face.

 

"There's a lot of  _fucking_ that I shouldn't be allowed to do. Is there a certain one you want me to do right now,  _Liebling_?" Eren teased, staring at him with beautifully mismatched eyes, one a warm honey and the other a cool Caribbean colour, though the colour of them was barely visible at this point, almost completely taken over by his dark, blown-out pupils.

 

"You know what, fuck it," Levi murmured frantically, moving the kitten off of his lap and into her cat bed. He turned to Eren, only to be pulled into his arms and have a hot mouth pressing lingering kisses over his neck. The raven's legs buckled underneath him and he was swept up in strong arms, Eren carrying him towards the stairs, before pausing at the bottom. 

 

" _Ich Liebe dich_ _, Levi_."

 

" _Je t'aime aussi, Eren_."

 

*****

 

Levi had been sitting on the couch when it happened, laying against Eren's chest with the taller males arm around his shoulders. They had been watching TV, some pointless show that they weren't really paying attention to when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Reine was slowly padding forwards towards Reise, who was laying in his bed, warily eyeing the kitten and looking tense, as though he was ready to flee at any moment.

 

For the past few months since they had gotten both pets, Reine had been an absolute dick to the dog. She was every bit the small Satan that Eren had taken to calling her. She always seemed pissed off at everything, but especially at the Shepherd. If he even so much as looked at her when she didn't want him to, she was immediately on the offensive and launching herself at him, biting into his leg or muzzle, or clawing his skin through the thick fur. The small black kitten seemed to absolutely hate him, and Reise always looked terrified when she came in the room. So it was no wonder he looked terrified right at that moment when the tuxedo cat was slowly moving towards him.

 

Reine stopped in front of his bed and looked up at him, a high pitched, squeaking mewl coming from her mouth. Reise gave a quiet huffing bark and leaned his large head down, sniffing at her. He recoiled when she bumped her head up into his and began to purr, looking down at her in curiosity before he carefully picked her up in his maw and placed her down in between his front paws. He snuffled into her fur and her small purrs grew louder by the second, increasing when the large Shepherd began to groom her and pull her closer. The kitten seemed to disappear when she was pulled closer, Reise's own fur surrounding her and making it hard to see her, though her purring still filled the room.

 

Levi nudged Eren and gestured over to the animals, and watched as Eren's features softened and a fond look appeared on his face. Both males watched as the German Shepherd finishing cleaning his new friend, and a small head poked out of the dog's fluffy fur. Reine gave a squeaking meow and began to clean as much of the dog's neck fur as she could reach.

 

Levi felt his heart completely melt at the sight, finally seeing their pets get along for the first time since they brought them home. The raven turned to speak to the brunet, but his breath hitched when he saw the loving look aimed at himself from his boyfriend. Eren leaned in close and captured his lips, giving him a soft, gentle kiss before pulling away and leaning their foreheads together. Levi closed his eyes and smiled, reaching his hands up to hold Eren's face in his hands and both basked in the moment, only pulling away when Reise padded over to them, holding the kitten carefully in his large maw.

 

The Shepherd jumped up and settled down beside his humans, and placed Reine down by his flank where she curled up and fell asleep, the large canine following soon after. Levi and Eren watched them before the raven curled up to his boyfriend once again and sighed softly in content, unable to keep the smile off his face. He felt lips press against his hair and leaned up for one final kiss before closing his eyes, Eren's strong heartbeat sounding through his chest and soothing Levi into his own sleep.

 

*****

 

Perhaps getting pets wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Snarky remarky is like my new favourite thing. I hope you enjoyed my fuck ups during this frend :)
> 
> I didn't want to put the translations in the story so imma just put them here:
> 
> Was ist falsch, Kumpel? - What's wrong, buddy?  
> Venez ici, chaton - Come here, kitten  
> Riese - Giant/Titan  
> mein Geliebte - my love/ my beloved  
> Reine - Queen  
> Mon cher - my dear  
> Liebling - darling  
> Ich Liebe dich - I love you  
> Je t'aime aussi - I love you too
> 
> Also It's like one in the morning and I'm still writing this so u better appreciate this and hug me tomorrow or I swear


End file.
